vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
left | writer = Brett Matthews | director = Leslie Libman | previous = Mommie Dearest | next = Cold as Ice }} is the eighth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary A FRACTURED FAMILY — As Julian and Lily throw a party to celebrate Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary, Stefan and Damon set in motion a risky plan to eliminate a new threat posed by Julian. Meanwhile, following a major revelation uncovered by Valerie, Caroline is forced to face her new reality, even as it threatens to destroy her relationship with Stefan. Finally, determined to do what’s best for her family, Lily makes the most difficult decision of her life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7 Trivia * In the trailer, the compelled humans are revealed to be guests for Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary. * Lily will be forced by Julian to choose between Damon, Valerie, and Stefan . Continuity * This is the first episode this season in which Alaric and Bonnie are absent. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series overall, in which the third official main cast member (Kat Graham in this case) is absent. Cultural References *" " is a 1995 single by U2 from the Batman Forever soundtrack album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Enzo (to Stefan): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party!" : Enzo (to Stefan): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-|Extended Promo= : Caroline: "I'm pregnant. Are you going to say something?" : Stefan: "I have to go." : Caroline: "What?" : Enzo (to Stefan): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party!" : Enzo (to Stefan): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-| Clip #1 : Caroline: Dear Elena, I'm pregnant. Ridiculously long story short, they're Ric and Jo's twin babies. Magically transported into my readily available womb by the Gemni Coven. I guess writing to you might help me figure out how I'm supposed to feel about the whole thing because on one hand, I know how much this means to Alaric. And on the other, I have no idea what it means for me. : Caroline: Hey. : Matt: Breaking news. Remember all those people Julian was stockpiling? They disappeared this morning. : Caroline: That's weird. Where did they go? : Matt: It's what I'm working on. Wanna cut class today and help me get to the bottom of it? : Caroline: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" HD The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo Season 7 Episode 8 Promo Extended The Vampire Diaries Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Webclip 2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd-0.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 5fb9abe2844500fd8f04519f8b5f4fa5 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 43a6a256c55b6a1e632867aaf84e3545 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-10-01_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Behind the scenes dance parties ©Trevor Stott October 1, 2015 2015-09-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 30, 2015 Whitmore_College_Hall.jpg|Whitmore College, Hall to Bonnie and Caroline's room 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|7x08 Ian Somerhalder 2015-10-01 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 2015-09-28_Tony_Griffin_on_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Mystic Falls Tony Griffin September 28, 2015 2015-09-28_Scarlett_Byrne_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Teressa Liane, Jaiden Kaine, Todd Lasance September 28, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7